Pandora
by imhyo
Summary: New Story/Kotak pandora adalah kotak yang tak boleh dibuka. tapi bukankah kejahatan harus ditumpas walaupun menyakiti orang yang paling kita sayang/Super Junior Brothership fanfiction


**Author : ImHyo**

**Tittle : Pandora**

**Genre : Brothership, Fanstasy and Drama**

**Rating : T**

**Cast : Yesung, Siwon and All Member SUJU**

**Disclaimer : hanya cerita milik saya, sedangkan castnya saya cuman minjam sebentar dari agensinya.**

**Warning : Miss Typos (always XD)**

**A/N: fanfiction ini sengaja saya post untuk **_**birthday gift**_** buat **_**voice of art**_**nya Super Junior. Happy Birthday *tebar-tebar bunga*. Fanfiction pertama saya dengan genre yang paling saya suka. Semoga ada yang baca **

**Happy Reading untuk semuanya**

Mata obsidiannya memandang nanar sebuah mobil terbalik yang dilingkupi kobaran api yang sangat besar berjarak hampir 5 meter dari tempat dia duduk saat ini. Tak seperti tadi, dirinya terlihat lebih tenang walaupun matanya sedikit bengkak dan jejak-jejak airmata terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Selain jejak-jejak airmata, wajah tampannya juga dihiasi luka-luka goresan kecil dan darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya. Baju kemeja biru bergaris yang dipakainya terlihat compang-camping, ada beberapa robekan dan debu-debu yang menempel disana, celana jeans hitamnya tak luput dari robekan, darah segar juga mengalir akibat gesekan aspal dan kulit kakinya, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia terlempar lebih dari 3 meter.

"Kau janji akan menemaniku, kan."

Entah kepada siapa kalimat itu ditujukan, tak ada seorangpun disana, mata obsidiannya terlihat kosong. Dia tersenyum perlahan seperti mendapat jawaban yang sangat memuaskan.

"Terima kasih."

"Jadi Yesung-_ssi_, kau lulusan Oxford?" Kata seorang _namja_ kepada _namja_ bernama Yesung duhadapannya.

Terdengar sekali nada mengintimidasi dari setiap katanya. Yesung tersenyum perlahan berusaha tak terpengaruh perkataan _namja_ tampan dihadapannya.

"Begitulah, Leeteuk-_ssi_. Walaupun banyak yang bilang aku tidak seperti lulusan Oxford lainnya." Mata onix caramelnya memutar malas. "Kau tahu, mereka bilang aku aneh." Seringai itu muncul perlahan ketika melihat raut tertarik muncul dari wajah Leeteuk.

"Aneh?" Leeteuk menaikkan kedua alisnya, matanya masih saja menatap _namja_ bersurai hitam itu.

"Itu kata orang tapi menurutku aku hanya mempunyai pikiran yang lebih luas dari orang lain."

Leeteuk tersenyum, raut mukanya yang dari tadi berusaha mengintimidasi Yesung kini mendadak hilang.

"Selamat datang disini dan panggil aku dengan sebutan _hyung_."

Raut wajahnya terlihat ramah, kedua dimple yang indah itu terlihat seiringan ditariknya lengkungan bibirnya.

.

.

.

Bunyi langkah kaki menggema ketika sepatu panthopel hitam beradu dengan lantai dari kayu mahoni. Kata-kata Leeteuk diruang kerja tadi terus menggema di otaknya.

"_Perlakukan dia seperti adikmu sendiri, ne? Memang orang-orang berkata dia gila tetapi dia sama sepertimu."_

Yesung tersenyum perlahan, apakah bocah dihadapinya ini lebih aneh daripada dirinya. Tetapi belum pernah sekali dalam hidupnya di gagal berinteraksi dengan orang-orang seperti itu.

Kini langkah kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu mahoni berwarna coklat, Yesung menyeringitkan dahinya bingung melihat pintu yang memiliki ukiran unik. Seperti gambaran sebuah dongeng yang diukir di pintu itu, sebuah dongeng yang tak dikenal Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat tangannya canggung, mengetuk pintu mahoni itu. Beberapa ketukan terdengar tetapi sang pemilik kamar tidak juga merespon. Sekali lagi –dengan perasaan takut dan cemas-, Yesung mengetuk pintu itu dengan keras tetapi sama saja tak ada respon dari sang pemilik kamar. Yesung semakin panik tanpa banyak bicara, dia langsung mendobrak pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci itu.

Matanya langsung terbelalak, kamar beukuran 10 X 10 m itu terlihat megah wa;aupun tidak terdapat barang-barang elektronik seperti kamar anak orang kaya atau dalam kasusnya ini, bocah pasiennya lebih bisa disebut konglomerat.

Ada satu kasur _king size_ tepat ditengah ruangan, dinding-dindingnya terpajang berbagai lukisan aneh. Ada lukisan seekor rusa tapi Yesung sangsi akan hal itu, rusa itu memliki sayap. Dan ada lukisan-lukisan anak-anak berbaju daun dan bertopi bunga. Yesung melangkahkan kakinya lebih dalam, tangannya menyentuh sebuah nakas yang ditempeli daun-daun maple keras tepat disebelah kiri tempat tidur, diatasnya terdapat foto dalam bingkai kayu.

Tangannya terangkat menyentuh foto-foto itu, sungguh aneh foto-foto itu hanya bergambar pohon dan bunga-bunga yang seperti merupakan hasil jepretan sendiri dan ditengah-tengahnya terdapat foto keluarga, dua orang dewasa dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tersenyum manis.

Yesung mengangkat foto itu, dia sangat mengenal tiga orang yang berada disana. Saat 8 tahun lalu kejadian itu terjadi, Yesung yang saat berumur 16 tahun. Pasangan Choi merupakan orang-orang yang terpengaruh di Korea baik dari perekonomian maupun politik. Dan anak lelaki mereka yang tampan selalu menjadi buah bibir ibu-ibu du Korea.

Tepat pada tanggal 7 april –ulangtahun sang anak-, mobil BMW mewah yang mereka tumpangi terbalik dan terbakar, sampai sekarang belum ada yang mengetahui penyebabnya. Dalam kecelakaan itu hanya anak laki-laki mereka yang selamat, Choi Siwon, anak laki-laki itu ditemukan 5 meter dari puing-puing mobil dengan pandangan kosong bak tak memiliki jiwa. Setelah itu tak terdengar lagi kabar tetapi rumor yang beredar sang bocah konglomerat itu "gila". Yesung meletakkan foto ketempat semula, mata onixnya berpedar mengelilingi ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Matanya berhenti tepat di sebuah lemari yang dipenuhi banyak buku dari ral pertama hingga rak ketiga, semua buku terlihat tua tapi terlihat masih bagus.

Yesung memutari tempat tidur sehingga kini dia sudah berada dihadapan lemari itu. Tangan kecilnya menyentu sampul buku, dahinya berkerut melihat tulisan asing yang berjejer rapi dengan tinta emas, Yesung tidak dapat membaca tulisan bahkan tidak tahu dari negara mana tulisan itu berasal. Tapi dia mengenali satu tulisan yang cukup familiar di matanya, buku bersampul biru dengan tulisan bahasa Inggris. Dia menghela napas, dia sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris ralat.. tepatnya tidak mau berepot-repot dengan bahasa asing itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

Suara baritone itu mengalun indah, Yesung menyeringitkan dahinya, mata onixnya berpedar menyapu ruangan. Tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali dirinya.

"Sudah kubilang tidak usah."

Yesung kembali menajamkan telinganya, kini dia yakin suara itu berasal dari pintu kayu tua tepat disebelah rak buku. Dia menyentuh kenop pintu, tak butuh banyak tenaga, pintu mahoni itu sudah terbuka.

Angin sejuk menyapu wajahnya, sinar matahari yang tak menyilaukan menerpa wajahnya, kaki-kakinya berhenti berjalan, rumput-rumput hijau langsung menyapanya, burung-burung berkicau merdu yang langsung menghangatkan hatinya. Pohon-pohon maple langsung menyambut matanya, bunga-bunga berwarna-watni mekar dengan indah, ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Mata onixnya kembali berpedar, terkadang dia mengusap-ngusap matanya, sepertinya dia masih tidak percaya dengan onixnya berhenti ketika melihat seorang _namja_ yang berjarak 2 meter darinya.

"Ini semua salahku."

Suara baritone itu kembali terdengar, Yesung dapat melihat dengan jelas raut bersalah di wajah tampannya. Jantungnya terasa terhenti, kakinya mendadak tak bisa berjalan, bibirnya terasa kelu, _namja_ itu menggoreskan pisau tajam tepat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yesung berteriak garang, bibirnya yang terkunci kini bisa terbuka ketika melihat darah menetes di rumput-rumput hijau. _Namja _itu mendongak menatap Yesung dengan wajah stoic, mata obsidiannya mengikuti gerakan tangan Yesung yang sibuk mencari sapu tangan di blazer hitamnya lalu dia sibuk membalut sederhana luka yang _namja_ itu buat.

"Kau siapa?"

Yesung mendongak menatap mata _namja_ dihadapannya. "Kim Yesung." Kata Yesung tak sabar, dia menarik tangan kanan _namja_ tampan itu yang masih setia memegang pisau –masih ada bercak darah disana-

"Kau _psikiater_, kan?"

"_Ne_, tuan muda Siwon." Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, dia sama sekali tak menyukai embel-embel "tuan muda" yang selalu diletakkan tepat didepan namanya.

"Panggil aku Siwon."

Nada datar itu terdengar, padahal baru saja nada datar itu menghilang. Yesung menghela napasnya, seperti ada nada dingin yang masuk kedalam jantungnya. Baru saja dia mengira _namja_ dibelakangnya ini normal tetapi seperti dia mengubur harapan itu. Setelah sampai di kamar yang luas itu, Yesung mendudukkan Siwon diatas kasur empuknya.

"Apa ada kotak P3K?" Yesung menggaruk tengkuknya dengan gugup, mungkin beginilah rasa gugup bila ditatap oleh mata onix miliknya.

"Tepat dilaci lemari buku."

Mata obsidiannya kembali mengikuti pergerakan Yesung, suatu hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya, kecuali tentang semua yang hal berbau _fantasy_, dia tidak pernah sekalipun tertarik pada seseorang. Pria bersurai hitam itu berhasil mengalihkan pikirannya. Yesung kembali duduk tepat didepan Siwon, dengan tangan yang kini memegang kotak putih berisi obat-obatan.

Ruangan itu kembali hening, hanya ada bunyi angin yang terus menyeruak memasuki gendang telinganya. Tangannya dengan terampil membersihkan noda darah dipergelangan tangan Siwon.

"Kau _psikiater_ kan, tetapi kenapa tanganmu sangat terampil mengobati lukaku." Tangan Yesung sontak berhenti mendengar perkataan cukup cerdas dari _namja_ tampan berusia kira-kira sama dengan adiknya.

"_Psikiater_ juga mengobati luka." Yesung mengalihkan wajahnya, seolah-olah mencari sesuatu didalam kotak P3K yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Tapi _psikiater_ mengobati luka dihati." Yesung sontak terkejut nada bicara Siwon terdengar sagat berbeda dari yang tadi, ada nada miris dari setiap kata yang keluar. "Ahh.. lebih tepatnya mengobati orang gila. Shin _ajhumma_ yang bilang begitu padaku." Siwon buru-buru menambahkan ketika melihat wajah Yesung yang terlihat bingung dan terkejut.

Yesung sontak diam, bibirnya terasa kelu. Entah kenapa dirinya tak mau kalah, tiba-tiba diam ketika berhadapan dengan _namja_ ini. Padahal ketika menghadapi Leeteuk tadi, dia masih bisa melawan atau lebih tepatnya dia menang telak.

"Mendadak aku mengantuk." Siwon memecahkan keheningan kamar bernuansa hitam putih itu. "Kau tahu biasanya _psikiater_ yang melihatku sedang tidak normal seperti tadi akan menyuntikkan cairan bening ke tubuhku tapi sepertinya kau tak berniat melakukannya." Yesung terlonjak kaget, yah seharusnya _psikiater_ begitukan?

"Obat penenang ada dilaci lemari buku tepat disebelah kotak P3K tadi." Siwon segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya dibalik bed cover bernuasa bunga-bunga kecoklatan. Yesung berangsur berdiri, sadar betul bahwa dia telah diusir secara halus oleh tuannya itu.

Yesung melirik jam silver dipergelangan tangan kirinya. "err.. Selamat tidur." Tentu janggal di siang hari terik ini, Yesung mengucapkan selamat malam.

Yesung berjalan perlahan menuju pintu mahoni yang merupakan akses keluar satu-satunya dari kamar itu. Sesekali dia masih menolehkan kepalanya melirik Siwon yang napasnya semakin lembut, tak ada gerakan berarti kecuali dadanya yang bergerak naik turun. Mata obsidiannya tertutup sempurna, tangan kanan yang menjadi alas kepalanya tak juga bergerak, padahal disana ada luka yang cukup serius. Yesung menghela napasnya sebelum menyentuh pintu mahoni itu.

Kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka, bunyi suara pintu yang tertutup seperti otomatis membuka sekrup yang menutup kedua matanya.

"Pikiranmu sama denganku." Dia tersenyum sangat manis, entah kepada siapa? "Tapi kumohon jaga dia, walaupun saat ini dia belum ada di pihak kita." Siwon kembali menarik bedcovernya sehingga menutupi sebagian dari mukanya, tapi senyuman manis dengan dimple itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

.

.

.

Leeteuk mengelus tengkuknya dengan gugup, entah kenapa aira perpustakaan ini mendadak berubah suram padahal beberapa menit yang lalu tidak seperti ini. Leeteuk melirik rak-rak tua yang menjulang tinggi, dia dapat mendengar suara-suara kecil yang terbawa oleh angin yang menyentuh gendang telinganya. Leeteuk berjalan perlahan, pria berumur 25 tahun itu sepertinya ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini terlihat dari langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa.

Kriikk

Leeteuk menoleh kebelakang, entah apa yang dia cari, tak ada jendela diruangan ini hanya ada beberapa ventilasi udara yang membuat ruang perpustakaan ini sumpek. Lampu-lampu disini juga tak terawat lagi, hanya ada satu atau dua lampu yang masih menyala. Rak-rak menjulang sampai ke atap membuat cahaya seakan enggan masuk, bahkan dari celah buku sekalipun.

Leeteuk kembali berjalan, dia berucap dalam hati setiap kali bunyi itu kembali terdengar. Leeteuk kembali memberhentikan langkah kakinya, bulu kuduknya langsung berdiri ketika sebuah tangan kini menyentuh pundaknya. Dia memejamkan matanya, keringat dingin meluncur perlahan dari pelipisnya, bibirnya tak berhenti berkomat-kamit tak jelas.

"_Hyung_."

Suara itu

Leeteuk menghela napasnya, dia menghapus keringat diantara pelipisnya lalu berbalik menatap Yesung.

"Kau kenapa, _hyung_?" Leeteuk menggeleng, tentu saja dia tidak mau pria didepannya yang berbeda satu tahun dibawahnya ini mengetahui ketakutannya terhadap mahkluk tak tampak itu. "Oh, kukira kau takut dengan hantu." Tubuhnya sontak menengang, dia melirik Yesung yang kini sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu diantara buku-buku usang.

"Kalian berdua mirip sekali." Yesung sontak berhenti, mata onixnya kini menatap Leeteuk bingung. "Bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian?" Kata Leeteuk santai tanpa memperdulikan wajah Yesung yang terlihat bingung. Kini tangannya sibuk membolak-balik sebuah buku tebal yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya.

"Buruk." Katanya diselingi helaan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Leeteuk tersenyum, kedua dimple itu terpampang jelas walaupun dibawah sinar remang-remang lampu.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?"

"Riwayat hidup tuan muda." Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, sepertinya dia sudah menyerah dengan kegiatannya selama 10 menit yang lalu.

"Kau tak akan menemukannya disini." Leeteuk meletakkan bukunya lalu menatap Yesung intens.

"Bukannya disini satu-satunya perpustakaan dirumah ini, _hyung_."

"Section terlarang. Nanti malam kita pergi bersama dan kau harus membawa kacang untuknya." Katanya sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada Yesung.

"Untuknya. Maksudmu apa, _hyung_?" Teriaknya, tetapi percuma kini Leeteuk telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Yesung menghela napasnya, entah berapa kali dalam sehari ini.

Suara nyaring terdengar mengalun indah memecah keheningan perpustakaan bak rumah hantu itu. Yesung merogoh kantongnya mendapatkan kotak persegi panjang berwarna putih, dia menyipitkan matanya mencoba membaca tulisan yang tercetak disana.

.

.

.

Yesung mengesap kopi ekspresso yang sudah tersaji sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tak lagi panas tapi setidaknya dapat menghilangkan kegugupannya. Matanya sesekali memandang wanita paruh baya dihadapannya. Wajah cantik itu dibalut dengan _make-up_ natural, tubuh kurusnya dibalut dengan gaun malam indah yang tak terlalu panjang. Dipergelangan tangannya terdapat gelang yang mengungkapkan identitasnya.

"Tak kusangka, kau dapat masuk dengan mudah." Tangan lentiknya menyentuh porselen putih lalu menyesap cairan coklat didalamnya. "Padahal dahulu aku pernah memasukkan orangku yang benar-benar lulusan Oxford tetapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil sedangkan.."

Wanita itu menggantungkan kalimatnya, mata obsidian nan kelatnya menatap Yesung dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Nyonya, katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan?" Yesung memandang malas kepada wanita didepannya, ekspresi tak suka terpasang diwajahnya.

Wanita itu menyeringai, dia meletakkan benda kaca berbentuk tabung –yang dari tadi dia genggam- diatas meja yang menjadi pemisah dirinya dan Yesung.

"Itu obat yang akan membuat tuan mudamu gila secara perlahan." Katanya seakan mengetahui apa yang ada dipikiran Yesung sekarang. "Bukankah kau tak mau membunuh orang? Tetapi aku akan tetap membantumu." Yesung menghela napasnya, sungguh dia tidak ingin melaksanakan perintah wanita itu. Tangannya terasa kaku dan masih enggan menyentuh serum berwarna bening dihadapannya. "Aku sudah mendapat donor yang tepat."

Bingo

Seperti mainan yang digerakkan _remote control_, Yesung mengambil obat itu lalu memasukkannya kedalam kantong jaket hitam yang dia kenakan. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, pergulatan batin masih terjadi didalam dirinya, sungguh dia tidak sanggup menyakiti tuan mudanya tetapi baginya adik laki-lakinya adalah keluarga terakhir yang dia punya.

"Jangan takut kalau ada masalah kedepan, aku tak akan membawamu." Wanita itu menyeringai, bibirnya mengesap cairan berwarna bening untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kapan operasi adikku berlangsung?" Rahangnya mengeras ketika mengucapkan beberapa kata itu. Wanita itu tersenyum menunjukkan wajah keibuannya yang lembut.

"Setelah tugasmu selesai tentunya." Katanya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Yesung.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar menandakan sang nyonya telah pergi, Yesung sontak menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya. Menyesal! Entahlah tetapi dia sangat tidak sanggup melakukan hal tersebut kepada tuan mudanya. Diremas tabung yang dia genggam itu, tak terlalu kuat, setidaknya dapat melampiaskan kekesalan yang terus menguar dari hatinya. Dering ponsel terdengar nyaring, membuat pria berumur 24 tahun itu menegakkan kepalanya. Tangan dengan jari kecil itu bergerak menyelusuri kantong blazernya mengambil _smartphone_ putih yang bergetar tak tenang.

"_Yoboseyo_?" Yesung menyeringitkan dahinya mendengar setiap kata yang kini memasukki telinganya. "_Ne_ Sungmin-_ah_, aku segera kesana."

.

.

.

Langkah kakinya terdengar seperti simfoni nada klasik ketika kedua kaki beralaskan sepatu panthopel itu beradu dengan lantai keramik. Bau obat-obatan bak semilir angin yang terus mengusik indera pembaunya, sesekali terdengar bunyi _paper bag _–yang dia pegang- beradu dengan kaki panjangnya. Yesung memberhentikan kakinya, tepat di depan kamar 425. Ocehan-ocehan tidak jelas dari dua orang _namja_ langsung menyambut Yesung ketika dirinya masuk kedalam.

"_Hyung_." Seorang _namja _berambut ikalcoklat beranjak dari tempat tidur, menghambur kedalam pelukan Yesung yang kini masih berdiri didepan pintu. Yesung melirik menatap seorang _namja_ yang kini tengah duduk di kursi tepat disamping tempat tidur. Wajah manisnya itu tertekuk –bisa dipastikan dia kalah dalam perdebatan-. "Aku bosan." Katanya lagi dengan wajah imut yang dibuat-buat, _namja_ berambut ikal coklat itu bernama Kim Ryeowook, adik satu-satunya yang paling dia sayang. Semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dunia hanya adik sedarahnya itulah yang dia miliki.

Ryeowook adalah _namja_ yang ceria, manja dan polos berbeda sekali dengan sifat Yesung. Tapi perbedaan inilah yang makin mempererat persaudaraan mereka. Yesung membalas pelukan Ryeowook dan mengelus puncak surai itu dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya kalau _hyung_ sibuk tapi si _namja_ keras kepala ini terus saja memaksaku."

"_Gwechana,_ Sungmin-ie." Ryeowook menoleh menatap Sungmin, dia tersenyum lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sungmin yang langsung memasang wajah kesalnya.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengambil kemeja dokter yang dia sampirkan di sofa. "_Hyung_, aku permisi dulu.." Setelah mendapatkan anggukkan dari Yesung, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan kedua kakak beradik itu dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Ryeowook tajam. Ryeowook menngerucutkan bibirnya kesal seakan tahu apa arti tatapan Yesung kepadanya.

"Sungmin telah banyak membantu kita, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padanya?"

"Nanti aku akan minta maaf, _hyung_." Ryewook tersenyum menanggapi tatapan mematikan dari Yesung –sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan Yesung-. "_Hyung_ harus menemaniku malam ini."

"Tapi.."

"Pokoknya harus." Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya didada, bibirnya mengerucut kesal, tatapan matanya sengaja dia tujukan kedalam mata onix Yesung.

"_Guarae_?" Akhirnya Yesung menyerah, kedua mata adiknya itu seperti mampu menghipnotisnya.

Kotak pintar persegu panjang itu kembali berbunyi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Yesung merogoh kantongnya mengambil _smartphone_ yang terus bergerak tak jelas. Nama yang kini tercetak di layar membuat Yesung menyeringitkan dahinya, baru saja dia ingin menghubungi _namja_ itu.

"_Yoboseyo_?" Yesung menyeringitkan dahinya menyimak setiap kata yang memasuki telinganya. "_Mianhe hyung_, aku tidak bisa." Ryeowook menajamkan telinganya mencoba mendengarkan percakapan yang tepat didepannya. "Eoh? Darimana kau tahu, _hyung_?" Yesung mendongak menatap Ryeowook dengan intens. "Tapi _hyung_, apa tak apa?" Yesung kembali menyeringitkan dahinya ketika kata-kata keluar dari orang yang baru 12 jam yang lalu dia kenal.

"Baiklah _hyung_, tapi aku harus izin dengan dokter dulu."

"_Waeguare_?" Kata Ryeowook ketika hubungan telepon itu berakhir. Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"_Yoboseyo_ Yesung-_ah_." Leeteuk langsung menyambut ketika teleponnya tekah diangkat oleh sang pemilik _handphone_. Siwon hanya mendongak sebentar lalu kembali sibuk dengan kamera beresolusi tinggi ditangannya.

"Kau dimana? Bukannya kau bilang ingin ke section terlarang." Leeteuk menyeringitkan dahinya ketika sebuah kalimat dengan nada sendu masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Ajak saja adiknya kesini." Mata Leeteuk kini tertuju langsung menatap Siwon yang sebenarnya masih sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Ajak saja adikmu kesini." Sebenarnya Leeteuk masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan Siwon tapi kata-kata itu tetap keluar dari mulutnya. Dan yang lebih membuat Leeteuk bingung, kata-kata Yesung yang kini memasuki telinganya. "Dari lembar Cvmu." Entah kenapa Leeteuk berbohong, otaknya tiba-tiba memerintahkan seperti itu. "Tentu saja."

Bunyi klik menandakan terputusnya sambungan telepon antara Leeteuk dan Yesung. Dia meletakkan _smartphone_ tepat disampingnya. Suasana di kamar Siwon yang besar itu mendadak sunyi , mata Leeteuk kini tertuju tepat menatap obsidian Siwon yang tengah menunduk.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau Yesung punya adik?" kata Leeteuk penuh selidik.

"Jangan lupa membawa kacang, _hyung_." Siwon mendongak lalu tersenyum perlahan. "Kalau kau mau ke section terlarang."

Leeteuk mengangguk, keingintahuannya mendadak hilang. Dia bahkan tak lagi mencerca Siwon dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Kau mau makan apa malam ini? Biar _hyung_ bawakan kesini."

"Aku ingin makan malam dengan kalian, _hyung_." Katanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan yang menatap kamera kesayangannya.

"_Guarae_? _Hyung_ keluar dulu, _ne_?" Leeteuk berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah Siwon yang tengah duduk diatas kasur –tak cukup jauh karena Leeteuk duduk di tepi kasur milik Siwon-. Tangannya terangkat lalu mengelus kepala Siwon lembut.

Langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin pelan, menandakan _namja_ yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakak kandungnya telah keluar dari kamarnya. Siwon mendongak, pandangannya menatap lurus kedepan tapi mata obsidiannya terlihat tak fokus dengan yang kini dia lihat.

"Kau benar, Yesung _hyung_ memang punya adik." Tangannya kembali mengelus kamera hitam itu. Senyum indah yang jarang dilihat orang lain merelah perlahann. "Ternyata nenek sihir memakai cara itu."

.

.

.

Ryeowook mempererat genggaman kedua tangan mungilnya pada lengan Yesung ketika langkah kaki mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah bertingkat dua bak mansion tua berhantu didalam film yang dia tonton. Hawa dingin malam yang sangat dingin dan tak ada cahaya yang menerangi pekarang itu –hanya sinar bulan- membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Suasana disekitar rumah juga terbilang sepi untuk sebuah rumah, Ryeowook mengelus tengkuknya mencoba menetralisir ketakutannya. Mata obsidiannya berpedar mengelilingi semua daerah yang bisa dia tangkap. Kaki-kaki kecilnya mengikuti gerakan kaki Yesung menaiki tangga pualam.

"_Hyung_." Bisik Ryeowook perlahan membuat Yesung menoleh menatap adik kecilnya. "Bagaimana kalau..?"

Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan perkataannya, bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar membuat kakak beradik itu menoleh menatap sang pembuka pintu.

"Yesung-_ah_, ternyata benar kau yang datang." Yesung memandang leeteuk dengan tatapan bingung, dia bahkan belum mengetuk dan sang _namja_ berlesung pipit tahu bahwa dia sudah datang. "Dan kau pasti Ryeowook." Leeteuk mengangkat tangannya berusaha mengelus surai hitam Ryeowook. "Rumah ini memang tidak memerlukan bel atau _CCTV_ karena ada Siwon." Leeteuk tertawa mempersilahkan Yesung dan Ryeowook masuk.

Leeteuk membawa mereka berdua menyelusuri ruang tamu yang luas membawa mereka memasuki ruang yang cukup terang daripada ruang lainnya. Ada sebuah meja yang sangat lebar berbentuk persegi panjang yang diatasnya telah terdapat banyak makanan. Ryeowook tersenyum perlahan, belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya dia melihat makanan sebanyak ini. Ryeowook menjilat bibir bawahnya ketika aroma makanan yang memasuki indera pembaunnya membuat cacing-cacong di perutnya terus meronta-ronta. Mata obsidiannya berhenti berpedar secara mendadak ketika melihat Siwon yang duduk disalah satu meja.

Siwon –dengan celemek bayi dilehernya- menusuk-nusuk sendok yang dia pegang ke ayam panggang yang tepat berada didepan matanya membuat Ryeowook merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Yesung.

"Silahkan duduk." Kata Leeteuk, dia berjalan memutari meja lalu mengambil duduk tepat disebelah Siwon –yang sepertinya sama sekali tak terganggu-. Kakak beradik itu ikut mengambil duduk didepan Leeteuk dan Siwon –Ryeowook duduk tepat didepan Leeteuk-.

Makan malam yang tak biasa itu berjalan hening hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu yang beradu. Tak ada satupun yang berani membuka suara, Leeteuk bahkan tak membuka suaranya tapi ketika makan malam itu berakhir.

"Yesung-_ah_, _kajja_." Leeteuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya membuat Yesung mendongak menatap Leeteuk. Tangan Ryeowook berpegangan erat pada Yesung ketika pria itu bergegas mengikuti jejak Leeteuk, berusaha membiarkan _hyung_nya tak pergi dan meninggalkannya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya bersama Siwon.

"Tunggu disini, _ne_?" Yesung mengelus surai hitam Ryeowook berusaha membuat adiknya tenang. Ryeowook mengangguk perlahan membuat Yesung berjalan mengikuti Leeteuk.

"Kau Kim Ryeowook." Ryeowook mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Siwon yang baru dia dengar untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku Siwon. Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik."

.

.

.

Yesung mengangkat tangan membiarkan cahaya center yang dia pegang menyinari lorong-lorong gelap yang kini mereka lewati. Langkah kaki mereka berhenti ketika mereka sampai pada ruang paling ujung dengan pintu berbahan mahoni.

"Letakkan kantong berisi kacang disudut." Yesung mengangguk lalu dia merogoh kantong blazernya. Dia berjalan menuju sudut pintu dan meletakkan kantong kain berwarna hijau . "_Kajja_ masuk."

Mereka melangkah masuk ketika pintu mahoni itu terbuka. Leeteuk menyalakan lampu membuat seluruh ruangan terlihat oleh pandangan mata mereka. Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi barang-barang elektronik, ada beberapa rak-rak yang berisi buku-buku yang sangat tebal. Yesung berjalan perlahan mendekati barang-barang elektronik yang terlihat sudah lama tak terpakai. Sedangkan Leeteuk menyandarkan tubuhnya didekat rak dan tangannya terangkat mengambil salah satu buku.

"Disini tersimpan berbagai macam barang Siwon. Ada baju taekwondonya, televisi, komputer dan berbagai album foto." Yesung berjalan kearah Leeteuk lalu mengambil buku yang memang diarahkan Leeteuk kepadanya.

Yesung membolak-balik album foto bersampul coklat itu, matanya terus meneliti setiap foto dan tulisan yang berada disamping foto. Foto tiga orang anak yang berumur 7 tahun berangkulan sangat erat. Tulisan yang hangul bertulisan "Teman" membuat memfokuskan matanya meneliti wajah setiap anak.

"Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae." Yesung mendongak ketika mendengar suara Leeteuk. "Lee Donghae, ibunya adalah adik dari ayahnya Siwon dan Lee Hyukjae, dia dan keluarga tinggal disini sejak Hyukjae kecil tapi ketika kecelakaan itu terjadi ibunya Donghae menuduh ayah Hyukjae menyabotase mobil kakaknya sehingga mereka sekeluarga diusir dari sini."

"Teman."

"Kau benar, yang Siwon butuhkan adalah teman. Sejak kejadian itu tak ada lagi yang mau berteman dengan Siwon." Kata Leeteuk dengan nada sedih yang kentara sekali. "Donghae tak mau lagi kesini dan Hyukjae, ada yang bilang dia dan keluarganya pindah ke Jepang. Ibunya Donghae sangat menyulitkan mereka." Yesung menutup album fotonya perlahan, mata onixnya memandang kedepan, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya.

"_Kajja_, kita keluar." Leeteuk mendorong perlahan tubuh mungil Yesung, walaupun sebenarnya dia belum kembali sepenuhnya.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku minta informasi lengkap tentang Donghae dan Hyukjae."

"Nanti kuusahkan." Kata Leeteuk sambil menampilkan senyum berlesung pipitnya.

.

.

.

"Dua hari lagi aku akan sampai di Korea." Siwon hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi sebuah suara _namja_ yang keluar dari laptop Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana dengan _study_mu?" Kata Leeteuk, dia tahu bahwa Siwon tak akan bersuara menanggapi setuap perkataan _namja_ itu.

"Aku menyelesaikannya dengan sangat bagus." Katanya dengan nada suara yang ceria.

"Kibum-_ah_, tolong belikan aku buku Hansel and Gratel yang berbahasa Korea." Kata Siwon tanpa mendongak memperlihatkan wajahnya kepada adik angkatnya itu, matanya masih sibuk dengan buku tebal yang berada ditangannya.

"Bukankah kau sudah punya, _hyung_?"

"Aku ingin yang berbahasa Korea."

"Baiklah." Ketika mendengar kata itu, Siwon langsung membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur membiarkan Leeteuk berkangen-kangen dengan Kibum. "Selamat malam, _hyung_." Seketika senyum Siwon terangkat, matanya perlahan terpejam menjemput mimpi malamnya yang selalu lebih indah daripada hidupnya.

TBC

Mind to review?


End file.
